the music room
by xxxicecreamluvxxx
Summary: when sakura, ino, hinata and tenten stumble into a music room what do they do? play music of course! but what happens when 4 snooping shinobi are watching? DRAMA! lol nah. sasusaku naruhina shikaino nejiten i dont own naruto or the songs used.


**hi! this idea would not leave my head, so i wrote it and started playing around a bit and this came out! hope you like it!**

**i dont own the songs...or naruto sadly...but i did come up with the plot and** shit.

* * *

"This is all your fault, you idiot" a agitated pinkette said from her cell.

"I said sorry, I really am sakura." A platinum haired girl said from another prison cell.

"don't apologize to me, apologise to hinata!" sakura said and glared at the girl.

"I'm sorry for ruining your day hinata" she said and a raven haired girl sighed from her place next to the pinkette.

"its alright ino-chan. Im not mad" hinata said and ino relaxed.

"thanks. Now how do we get out?" ino said and turned to a girl with two brown buns on her head.

"we could just seduce the idiots." She said and sakura shook her head.

"no more seducing, tenten." She said and they all agreed.

Just then a tall man walked in. he had brown hair and brown eyes. He looked at the girls and unlocked the prison doors.

"orochimaru-sama wants to see you four." He said and led the 4 girls into a large chamber.

Once inside they saw the sick snake man smirking at them.

The 4 girls tensed at seeing him. The man who ruined their teams. Orochimaru attacked, shikamaru, neji and Naruto a few months after Sasuke left. And instead of fighting back, the boys walked away with him. The girls were heart broken, but not more than sakura.

Orochimaru took Sasuke and then Naruto. Team 7 was broken and no one had intentions of rebuilding it. Not even kakashi. That was 4 years ago. And now the girls were with the monster who caused their pain.

"ah. Hello girls." The sick bastard said gleefully and the 4 girls inched back a bit.

"what do you want?" sakura asked and he smirked.

"I just thought you might want to see your boys again." He said and his smirk grew when the girls tensed.

"whats the REAL reason?" tenten asked and his smirk faded.

"I need more power in sound. And you 4 are gonna teach my men. If not ill kill you all." He said and hinata glared at him.

"id rather die!" over the years, hinata grew a back bone, in order to become stronger and braver. She was amazing and her father actually acknowledged her again. She still had a crush on Naruto.

"my, my. Such a temper. And what about the other 3?" he asked and tenten and ino glared at him with all their might.

"screw you!" tenten screamed. All though she wanted to see neji, she knew she couldn't. she feared that she might break down into tears and she refused to let him see her like that.

"go fuck yourself!" ino, how she changed. No longer caring about any other boy other than shikamaru and chouji. Her team was destroyed. With asuma-sensei dead and chouji depressed she fell. Hard. She shunned all males except those of the remaining rookie 9. She still dressed up and stayed positive, but her friends knew better. Her smiles were fake and her laughs were forced. She really did love shikamaru.

"and what about you sakura-tenshi?" he asked and she glared but did not reply. Her friends were confused about her actions but did not speak.

"I hate you." She murmured, but everyone heard.

"hmm. Anyways, how is my little brother?" he asked and the girls were confused, but sakura, she was on the verge of crying.

"dead." She whispered and unconsciously a tear rolled down her red cheek.

"heh. And how is my dear sister-in-law?" he asked and smiled at her sobbing form.

"YOU KNOW EXACTLY HOW SHE IS! YOU BASTARD YOU MURDERED THEM! YOUR OWN BROTHER!" she screamed and the girls were shocked.

"he was weak!"

"he was a good man! he didn't deserve to die!" she replied and lunged at him and pounded his chest. However he stood there and took it all in.

"YOU MURDERED THEM! MY MOM, MY DAD! YOUR BROTHER!" she cried and orochimaru eyes softened.

"I had to." He said and she shoved him away.

"I hate you. I hate you! I FUCKING HATE YOU! YOU RUINED EVERYTHING!" she screamed and his face was blank.

"you will stay here. I will set up guards around the base so you do not escape. You are free to roam around the base. But if you try to leave, my men will kill you." He said and sakura turned away.

"you already ruined my life. Killing me…id happily embrace death." She said and walked out with her friends and 2 guards following behind her.

Once the guard had shown them to a room with 4 beds and 4 dressers he left.

The girls sat in a sad silent with hinata and ino sitting cross legged on the floor, tenten lying on one of the 3 couches in the large room, while sakura sat on the bed while hugging her knees.

They sat like that until sakura spoke in a quiet whisper.

"he's my uncle." Her words shocked her friends and a lone tear rolled down her cheek.

"he murdered my dad, his own brother. He then killed my mother. He left me alive. Don't ask cause I don't know why." She said and ino hugged her tightly.

This action shocked sakura, who thought that they might shun her. I mean – she was orochimarus niece!

"don't worry. I don't care cause your still my best friend." She whispered softly and sakura broke down. Her sobs filled the room and she was hugged by her 3 friends. After a few minutes they broke apart.

"lets go for a walk. I want to explore." Sakura said and ino nodded while the girls smiled.

"yeah!" they cheered and sakura smirked.

"I wanna play a prank on the guard." She said and they were curious. Sakura stood up and walked outside to be met by the same guard that showed them their room. He looked curiously at the 4 kunoichi in front of him and asked if they needed help. Sakura nodded and smiled at him.

"wheres the music room?" she asked and the guard looked confused.

"t-the what?" he asked and she looked confused.

"the music room. you know since this is the village hidden in the SOUND I thought there would be a music room." she said "hmm, guess not. Never mind" she said and skipped away with her grinning friend close behind her.

Once they rounded the corner they broke out into fits of giggles.

"I cant believe you said that!" tenten said and the others agreed.

"well there should be a mus – HOLY SHIT THERE IS ONE!" she cheered and pushed open a door that read 'music room'. her friends sweat dropped but followed her action and ran inside.

Inside there was a keyboard, an electric guitar, a drum set, a bass guitar and 4 microphones.

Hinata ran to the keyboard.

Ino went to the bass.

Tenten went to the drums

And sakura grabbed the microphones before setting them up by each of the girls before setting one up for her and grabbing the guitar.

"which one?" ino asked and tenten grinned.

"oooo!" tenten said with her hand shot up while she made monkey noises.

"yes ten-chan?" sakura asked and tenten smiled.

"lets play everything back but you! You know the one by avril lavigne?" she asked and the others nodded their heads.

They started playing while the music flowed through them. Sakura parted her lips to sing the first verse.

**Today was the worst day, I went through hell  
I wish I could remove it from my mind  
Two months away from you but I couldn't tell  
I thought that everything was gonna be just fine**

**The postcard that you wrote with a stupid little note  
Something wasn't quite right about it  
It smelt like cheap perfume and it didn't smell like you  
There is no way you can get around it  
Because you wrote**

_**[Chorus]**_**  
I wish you were her  
You left out the "E"  
You left without me  
And now you're somewhere out there with a  
bitch slut psycho babe  
I hate you why are guys so lame  
Everything I gave you I want everything back but you**

**My friends tried to tell me all along**  
**That you weren't the right one for me**  
**My friends tried to tell me to be strong**  
**I bet you didn't think that I would see**

**The postcard that you wrote with a stupid little note**  
**Something wasn't quite right about it**  
**I wanna see you cry like I did a thousand times**  
**Yeah you're losing me, you're losing me now**  
**Because you wrote**

**_[chorus]_**

**The postcard that you wrote with a stupid little note**  
**Something wasn't quite right about it**  
**It smelt like cheap perfume and it didn't smell like you**  
**There is no way you can get around it**  
**Because you wrote**

**_[Chorus]_**

**I wish you were her**  
**You left out the "E"**  
**You left without me**  
**Everything back but you**  
**I wish you were her**  
**You left out the "E"**  
**You left without me**  
**Everything back but you**

The girls were so caught up in playing that they failed to notice the presence of 4 spying shinobi.

* * *

**With said shinobi-snopers.**

"why are they here?" a boy with chocolate brown hair that flowed down to his back in a low ponytail asked. His pale eyes scanning the 4 playing kunoichi.

"maybe there here to bring us back…" a boy with murky brown hair with a ponytail that resembled a pineapple said.

"well then why are they just playing music!? Sasuke-teme do you know?" a hyper-active blonde asked. His cerulean eyes focused on a boy with midnight black hair and obsidian eyes asked.

"hn. I don't know" he said and the blonde nodded his head.

"well, they can sure play, what do you think neji?" the blonde asked and the brunette shrugged his shoulders.

"there alright I guess." He replied with a bored tone. But his friends knew he was lying. The girls were amazing!

"yeah I guess. Why do you ask Naruto?" the one with the ponytail asked the blonde and he grinned.

"I wanna know if I can get their autograph." He said and rubbed the back of his head sheepishly while his friends sweatdropped.

"Naruto you idi-" shikamaru (cant be bothered trying to squeeze his name in like the others) was cut off by the blonde shushing him.

"shhh! There gonna do another song!" he cried and his friends rolled his eyes before focusing on the girls again.

What they didn't know was that the girls knew that they were there.

* * *

**With the girls.**

'_lets teach them a little lesson, shall we?' _sakura thought to the other girls. Tsunade had taught them this little jutsu so if they get captured they could come up with an escape plan without someone _noticing._

'_sure!' _they cheered and she smirked.

'_lets play, THE ONE' _she thought and the others snickered inwardly.

'_perfect.' _Tenten thought back and the others agreed soon they started playing 'wow, I can get sexual to' and mentally smirked.

**If I die and go to hell real soon,  
it will appear to me as this room.  
And for eternity I'd lay in bed  
in my boxers, half stoned,  
with the pillow under my head.**

**I'd be chatting on the inter web;**  
**maggots pray upon the living dead.**  
**I had no interest in the things she said.**  
**On the phone every day,**  
**I'll permanently hit the hay hay.**

**I called her on the phone and she touched herself.**  
**She touched herself. She touched herself.**  
**I called her on the phone and she touched herself.**  
**I laughed myself to sleep.**

**At this rate,**  
**I'll be heading for electric chairs.**  
**I'm only human with my cross to bear.**  
**When she described her underwear**  
**I forgot all the rules my rabbi taught me in the old schul.**

**You're too young to be this empty girl**  
**I'll prepare you for a sick dark world**  
**Know that you'll be my downfall.**  
**But I call and I call and I call.**

**I called her on the phone and she touched herself.**  
**She touched herself. She touched herself.**  
**I called her on the phone and she touched herself.**  
**I laughed myself to sleep.**

**I don't know what I want.**  
**I don't know what I want.**  
**I don't know what I want.**  
**I don't know what I want.**  
**I don't know what I want**

**. (Met you on the internet)  
I don't know what I want. (Then I lied about it)  
I don't know what I want. (Met you on the internet)  
I don't know what I want. (Then I lied about it)**

**I called her on the phone and she touched herself.**  
**She touched herself. She touched herself.**  
**I called her on the phone and she touched herself.**  
**I laughed myself to sleep.**

**(Whoa!) I called her on the phone (Whoa!) and she touched herself.  
(Whoa!) She touched herself. (Whoa!) She touched herself.  
(Whoa!) I called her on the phone (Whoa!) and she touched herself.  
I laughed myself to sleep.**

* * *

Needless to say, the boys were shocked at what song the 4 giggling girls sang.

"I bet that perverted kakashi-sensei told them about that song!" Naruto yelled and the others agreed.

"I can't believe hinata-san knows this song" neji grumbled

"Neither can I about ino, or sakura for the matter" shikamaru said and Sasuke nodded and they were all thinking of ways to kill a certain copy cat ninja. And the girls? Well they were giggling, while trying to imagine the looks on the boys face.

* * *

"ok next song!" ino cheered and hinata grinned.

"lets play kakashi's favourite!" she suggested and the boys were shocked that she spoke up and didn't stutter.

* * *

"ok somethings wrong. Hinata didn't stutter." Naruto said and the others nodded.

"good choice hinata-chan!" sakura said and they began to play 'the bad touch'

"Ha-Ha! Well now, we call this the act of mating  
But there are several other very important differences  
Between human beings and animals that you should know about" sakura started and hinata smirked.

"I'd appreciate your input" she shouted and the others laughed while the boys had shocked expressions.

* * *

"she shouted…" neji said.

* * *

**Sweat baby sweat baby sex is a Texas drought  
Me and you do the kind of stuff that only Prince would sing about  
So put your hands down my pants and I'll bet you'll feel nuts  
Yes I'm Siskel, yes I'm Ebert and you're getting two thumbs up  
You've had enough of two-hand touch you want it rough you're out of bounds  
I want you smothered want you covered like my Waffle House hashbrowns  
Come quicker than FedEx never reach an apex just like Coca-Cola stock you are inclined  
To make me rise an hour early just like Daylight Savings Time**

* * *

"haha I love that song!" hinata cheered and the other 3 girls agreed.

"yep, now 2 more songs and we'll go explore some more." Sakura said and ino shouted

"CINDERELLA!" she shouted which earned her a bunch of confused looks.

She sighed and said "the song! By cheetah girls?" she said and tenten and sakura looked mortified.

"FUCK TO THE NO!" they shouted in union and ino pouted.

"party poppers"

"no not that song! How about…" tenten said and ino shouted.

"one direc-"

"NO!" this time it was hinata who shouted.

"why not?" ino asked and hinata looked disgusted.

"I hate those guys. Im sure there gay." She said and ino cried out

"no there not!"

"yes they are! There like…whore-ochimaru!" tenten shouted and the 4 burst out laughing.

"ok. How 'bout the one for the guys?" sakura whispered and the girls hesitated before nodding their heads.

"can we…tell them, even though their not here?" ino lied. She just wanted the guys to know that they miss them.

"we always do." Hinata replied sadly.

"this goes out, to our boys. We all miss you 4. Shika-kun… me and chouji want you to know that we still love you." Ino said sadly and shikamaru's chest hurt.

'_I hurt her._' He thought

"Naruto-kun…come home safely" hinata said into the microphone. Her voice was cracking and naruto looked shocked.

'_she misses me? B-but no one w-wants a demon._ Naruto thought

"neji-kun. I hope your ok…" tenten spoke and she looked down at the drums. Neji didn't know why but his heart hurt.

'_I hurt my best friend.' _Neji thought.

"…" sakura wouldn't look anywhere else but the ground and ino smiled softly.

"come on forehead. You can do it" she encouraged and sakura nodded.

She exhaled and inhaled and smiled softly.

"don't expect a hug the first time I see you, cockatoo boy. The first thing your getting is a friend for that pole up your ass…just…hurry up and come back. i…i…" sakura she was chocking on her tears.

"come on sakura, let him know." Ino said but sakura refused.

"i…I cant. I want to but I cant!" she cried and dropped to her knees. Ino hugged her friend.

"come on. Tell him you love him." Ino said and sakura refused to.

"no! I wont say im in love with him! Even if he's not here I refuse to say it!" she said and ino rubbed soothing circles on her back.

"yes you are."

"NO!"

"come on saku. Let it out." Ino said and sakura started shaking.

"fine! You wanna hear me say it, FINE!" she cried and grabbed the microphone and shouted.

"im in love with sasuke uchiha! There happy!? Im deeply and completely in love with a emo slash bastard!" she cried and ino hugged her again.

"im in love…with a asshole who thinks im annoying, he thinks im weak and annoying! Do you know how that feels?" she asked and ino smiled softly.

"shika called me troublesome women." She said and sakura let out a bitter laugh.

"did shika leave you on a cold bench?" she asked and ino looked at her sadly.

"come on. Were going to the forest. You need to blow off some steam." Ino said and disappeared with sakura. While leaving hinata and tenten alone.

"hey, hinata? Why DO you like naruto so much?" tenten asked and hinata started blushing.

"its cause he never gives up. Even when life put him down, he always got up. I really like him." Hinata had forgotten that her crush is watching. And so did tenten.

"…why do you like neji-niisan?" she asked and tenten looked at the drumsticks boredly.

"that's the thing. I HAVE NO CLUE WHY I LIKE YOUR IDIOTIC COUSIN! Sure hes hot. But…he would never acknowledge me." She said sadly " I bet all he thought of me was…accomplice? Probably." She said glumly.

All neji wanted to do was go over there and hug her, but because of his pride (ego) he wouldn't move.

"nah. I think he likes you. Why else would I walk past him room at night and hear him whispering stuff along the lines of 'ten-chan don't leave me' or 'ten-chan your pretty!' " Hinata said and neji and tenten blushed a bright pink.

"shhh" tenten said.

* * *

"hmm ei neji? Having dreams about tenten huh?" naruto asked and neji glared at him but he only chuckled.

"don't worry. I wont tell the guys." Naruto said and neji looked behind him to see that, yes. Shikamaru and sasuke had disappeared.

"Hn."

* * *

**With sakura and ino**

"are you done yet?!" ino shouted but sakura yelled back "NO!"

"hurry up! You've destroyed half of the damn forest already!" ino complained.

"well wait until I destroy the other half!" sakura yelled while knocking down a group of fully grown oak trees with one punch. Unknown to the two that they were being watched.

"how? How is she knocking down the whole forest without breaking a sweat?" shikamaru asked and sasuke was to shocked to speak.

"FOREHEAD! DON'T YOU DARE BREAK ANOTHER TREE!" ino yelled and sakura stopped in mid-punch.

"why?"

"because we are leaving!" ino said and sakura looked shocked.

"but im not done!" she whined and ino shouted.

"yes you are!" and with that she grabbed sakuras arm and disappeared back to the music room, with shikamaru and sasuke close behind.

**Back at the music room**

"lets finish the guys song." Sakura said and the others agreed.

**[ino] I always needed time on my own  
I never thought I'd need you there when I cry**

**[ hinata] And the days feel like years when I'm alone  
And the bed where you lie  
Is made up on your side**

_**[Pre-chorus:] [ino and hinata]**_**  
When you walk away I count the steps that you take  
Do you see how much I need you right now?**

_**[Chorus:] [all of them]**_**  
When you're gone  
The pieces of my heart are missing you  
When you're gone  
The face I came to know is missing too  
When you're gone  
The words I need to hear to always get me through the day  
And make it OK  
I miss you**

**[tenten] I've never felt this way before**  
**Everything that I do reminds me of you**

**[sakura] And the clothes you left, they lie on the floor  
And they smell just like you,  
I love the things that you do**

_**[Pre-chorus] [sakura and tenten]  
**__**[Chorus] [all of them]**_

**[sakura] We were made for each other**  
**Out here forever**  
**I know we were, yeah, yeah**  
**All I ever wanted was for you to know**  
**Everything I do, I give my heart and soul**  
**I can hardly breathe, I need to feel you here with me, yeah**

_**[Chorus:] [all of them]**_**  
When you're gone  
The pieces of my heart are missing you  
When you're gone  
The face I came to know is missing too  
When you're gone  
The words I need to hear will always get me through the day  
And make it OK  
I miss you **

as the music faded out the guys had been struck by a wave of guilt and sadness.

Sadness for breaking so many hearts. And guilt for breaking there loved ones hearts.

"im sorry" they whispered but the girls heard.

"last song." Hinata said and the girls mood changed from sadness to happiness.

"what one though?" sakura asked and ino's hand shot up "one that isnt one direction, Justin Bieber or Miley Cyrus" inos hand went back down after that comment. Suddenly tenten shouted.

"how bout my happy ending?" she asked and sakura scrunched her nose up in distaste.

"nah. Something fun!" she said and tenten nodded.

"how bout…" hinata said with a smirk. She pulled out her navy blue ipod and hocked it up to one of the many amps. Soon 'funhouse' by pink was on and the girls cheered.

"yes!" they cheered and started dancing to the music while singing.

After the music was over the girls decided to tell the boys now.

"ok! You guys can come out now" ino said with a sad smile. Slowly one by one, the boys walked out and looked at the girls.

"how long?" sasuke asked and sakura looked away.

"since you got here." She said and turned away.

"hn." He said and soon him and sakura were gone. The girls were do confused to speak. And one by one they disappeared.

**With hinata and naruto.**

"put me down you old oba-chan!" hinata cried and naruto was sitting there with her in his lap.

"hinata-chan listen to me please! Im sorry if I hurt you when I left, but I left to get sasuke! I promise that I was coming back!" he pleaded and her eyes softened and she embraced him.

"im not really mad at you. Im happy to see you again." She said and he smiled.

"hinata-chan I missed you!" he said and she smiled back.

"I missed you to (YouTube! Lol)" she said and they sat there with each other in their arms. To them it felt right.

**Ino and shikamaru.**

"did you hear?" ino asked and shikamaru nodded his head.

"do you mind?" she asked and he shook his head.

"no. im actually glad." He said.

"why?"

"cause I thought you would hate me" he said and she giggled.

"I cant hate you shika-kun." She said and hugged him. He didn't mind, he liked it.

"what a drag…im glad you're here ino." He whispered.

"I always was." She said and pointed to his heart. She knew he knew what she meant. They smiled at each other and watched as the last few ray of sun disappeared behind the mountain peaks.

**Tenten and neji**

Yeah these two actually didn't talk…they got down to business the moment neji appeared in his bedroom with a blushing tenten.

Lets give them some priva – OH EM GEE! MAJOR PRIVACY NEEDED HERE!

**SASUKE AND SAKURA**

"sakura…"

…

"sakura"

…

Sasuke had enough. He picked sakura up, sat her on his lap and made her look at him.

"listen to me!" he commanded but her eyes found the floor rather interesting.

"god dammit! Im sorry, okay?!" he yelled but she wouldn't listen which made him growl.

"im running out of patience sakura" he growled

…

"hn!" he grunted and attacked her lips. Sakura she was mentally smiling. Once sasuke let go he seen sakura smirking at him. He raised an eyebrow before shaking his head.

"you were faking it" he bluntly said and she smiled

"of course!" she smiled and he shook his head.

"annoying" he muttered without thinking. Once he realized what came out of his mouth he looked to see sakura glaring at him. She pulled her arm back and sent her fist soaring towards his face. He caught it at the last second but with the force and chakra she pumped into her fist, his hand broke at contact.

"that actually hurt" he said in awe and she smirked

" it was supposed to." She said and kissed his hand before healing it.

"thank you." He said and she smiled

"your welcome" she said and she noticed that sasuke wasn't looking at her face…more like looking at her lips.

"…dude…hello?" she asked and that snapped him out of his daze.

"uh…sorry." He muttered and she looked at him.

"you already kissed me, I don't know whats wrong with you staring at my lips" she said dryly and he smirked.

"Wha-mmphh!" her cries were muffled when sasuke began (in her opinion) eating her face.

Once they parted sakura was panting and sasuke was breathing heavily. Once they caught their breath they held each other for a while before sakura spoke.

"now what?" she asked and sasuke smirked.

"well, me and the guys have to pack our bags." He said and sakura looked confused.

"what for?"

"home." He simply said and sakura hugged him and giggled.

"good choice" she smiled and he smirked.

"I know. Like the choice about whos helping me restore my clan." He said and sakura looked confused again.

"ill give you a hint, shes beautiful, shes smart, strong and shes sitting in front of me." Sasuke said and sakura smirked.

"she sounds wonderful" she teased and he captured her lips again.

"she is."


End file.
